B-Week
by gleekbs
Summary: The New Directions reunite to celebrate Beyonce. While no one invited Santana they are all surprised to she her show up. Drama and Brittana love! (terrible summary and M for later.)


Chapter 1: B-Week

yeap you guessed it Beyonce week!

"Ok, guys so it's two weeks until Christmas so I figured this week we would do something a little more fun." Finn Hudson said. Yes that Finn that outed Santana Lopez, still is not a big fan.

So it is two weeks before christmas and everyone just wants a break so Finn, the new head of glee, decides it should be "B-Week." Finn says this and everyone looks around confused. Finally Finn speaks up, "I know that you all worried about what I do but just believe me this week we will all have fun with, BEYONCE!' , There is a round of cheer and murmurs of what everyone is going to sing.

Finn clears his throat,, "I know you don't expect me to tell you what to do, I just want to say that I have a few guest coming in."

In walks Mercedes, Mike, Puck, Rachel, and Kurt. Everyone looks around at the new comers not knowing who everyone is. Brittany just thinking thank God Santana isn't here but at the same time sad the love of her life isn't here.

Finn starts explaining the 'B-Week" is a week devoted to Beyonce. They all nod in agreement. They have sung many Beyonce songs without showing recognizing so why not now.

Finn says, "Well let's get this all started!"

Before anyone does anything everyone is happy they don't have to deal with the fury of Santana.

"OMG, thank God satan isn't here, clearly she ruined her relationship with Britt." said Kurt

"Seriously it was only a mater of time until they broke up, Brittany was way too nice and Santana was too much of a bitch." Rachel said in response. They were all sitting in the choir room still talking about how relieved Santana isn't there.

Except Brittany and Quinn, since they missed their last member of the Unholy Trinity. As they keep listening to their so called friends talk about how terrible Santana is and how they are happy Brittany got away from her as if she wasn't even in the room.

Quinn can see Britt is about to loose it and tries to calm her down by squeezing her hand. Seems to work until there is one last comment.

"Well I'm glad she isn't here now Brittany can be happy with a man and not worry about any hate by being with a girl." Says Sam, Brittany's supposed boyfriend.

That is when Brittany stands up in front of everyone and starts to shout. "What is wrong with all of you? I though we were all a family and last time I checked San was still apart of this family. Because of that I think you, Finn and all the other alumni, did a horrible thing by not inviting her and leaving her out. Especially since I know first hand I know how that feels by all of you. And Sam if you think that I am so lucky to be able to be with you, you are wrong…" she is cut of by Sam.

"But Britt everyone agrees with me and…" And Brittany continues to talk.

"Sam I wasn't done, so keep that enormous mouth shut." With that Sam sucks is lips into his mouth, while Britt just smirks at everyone's shocked faces to her insult. "So Sam and everyone else that thinks I am lucky to be with Sam and not Santana, you are all wrong. I miss San everyday and until that day we are back together I won't be lucky. So because of that and for that to be even be a little bit more of a possibility, Sam, we are done."

"But Br-Britt I-I-I thought we loved each other and were meant for each other. I was already planning out next year, since neither of us were going to college I thought we could move to my parents and I could start working for my father and get married, for real this time, and start a family." After Sam was done everyone was surprised to hear Brittany give a sarcastic laugh instead of swooning over what Sam just said.

"Seriously Sam, you thought that you could plan out my life for me? No same I'm not going to be stuck in the middle of no where for the rest of my life. Why would you ever think we were in love? We never even had sex." With that everyone gasps in shock, knowing Brittany's history, while Sam blushing with his head down. "Also have ever told any of you that I wasn't going to college next? Or have you all forgot that I almost got a perfect SAT score. So I'll say it again, we are done Sam and I am really disappointed in all of you how you treated our family member, Santana and that you think it is okay to talk about me while I am sitting right next to you. On that note let's start this oh so fun B-week." With that Brittany went to the back row of seat with Quinn following her with a proud grin on her face that Brittany couldn't help but reciprocate.

Finn awkwardly stands up with the clap of his hands and asks "Alright who ah wants to go first." While everyone is looking around waiting for someone to stand up Puck rolls his eyes and steps up.

"Alright enough is enough, this is to all the ladies while I'm here on break get at me any time." Puck starts singing but is cut off by someone walking into the room.

**S.P.O.V**

About a week ago Quinn told me about this glee club reunion where we will be singing Beyonce songs. At first I was stubborn and didn't want to go since I wasn't really wanted there except by Quinn. But than I decided it would be way more fun to see all their shocked face and of course to see my best friend Britt. She may not want to see me but I really want to try and fix things between us. Even though I heard she was with Sam, I also heard she isn't her same bubbly self. I know it is because of me but I love her and I want her back and I want her back forever.

I'm about 10 minutes late but that was because I wanted to make sure everyone was already there and wanted to make an entrance. I'm outside the choir room listening to them talk, when they start talking about me and happy I wasn't there. I could feel the tears springing to my eyes. I knew I was horrible to most of them but we made truce before we graduated at least I thought. The thing that hurt most was that it seems that everyone's hatred towards me is because of what I did to Britt.

I'm about to turn around and just leaves when I hear something that makes all my anger flare up.

"Well I'm glad she isn't here now Brittany can be happy with a man and not worry about any hate by being with a girl." Says Sam. I'm about to charge is there and rip those guppy lips off his face when I hear the best speech that choir room has ever heard.

"What is wrong with all of you? I though we were all a family and last time I checked San was still apart of this family. Because of that I think you, Finn and all the other alumni, did a horrible thing by not inviting her and leaving her out. Especially since I know first hand I know how that feels by all of you. And Sam if you think that I am so lucky to be able to be with you, you are wrong…" she is cut of by Sam.

"But Britt everyone agrees with me and…" And Brittany continues to talk.

"Sam I wasn't done, so keep that enormous mouth shut. So Sam and everyone else that thinks I am lucky to be with Sam and not Santana, you are all wrong. I miss San everyday and until that day we are back together I won't be lucky. So because of that and for that to be even a little bit more of a possibility, Sam, we are done."

"But Br-Britt I-I-I thought we loved each other and were meant for each other. I was already planning out next year, since neither of us were going to college I thought we could move to my parents and I could start working for my father and get married, for real this time, and start a family." After Sam was done I hear Brittany laugh sarcastically.

"Seriously Sam, you thought that you could plan out my life for me? No same I'm not going to be stuck in the middle of no where for the rest of my life. Why would you ever think we were in love? We never even had sex." With that everyone gasps in shock, knowing Brittany's history. "Also have ever told any of you that I wasn't going to college next? Or have you all forgot that I almost got a perfect SAT score. So I'll say it again, we are done Sam and I am really disappointed in all of you how you treated our family member, Santana and that you think it is okay to talk about me while I am sitting right next to you. On that note let's start this oh so fun B-week." After all that I can't just walk in, than they will know I was standing her the whole time than I hear Finn.

"Alright who ah wants to go first." After a few minutes of silence and thank Puck for finally speaking up.

"Alright enough is enough, this is to all the ladies while I'm here on break get at me any time." Puck starts singing but is cut off by me walking into the room.

As everyone turns towards the door with loud gasps and shocked faces I can't help but smirk at all them especially when I make eye contact with Sam. While I am confidently strutting to the back row to a grinning Brittany, it is almost to hard not to smile back and start to run to her. But I stay composed and before I sit down I can't stop myself from speaking up.

"Oh really, you thought you all could get away with this?" waiting for some response "I am the real Sasha Fierce." That is all Santana said as she sat down to a smirking Brittany as Puck started his 'dirty' version of "lay up under me."


End file.
